


I'm not the Lance You think I am - Appendix

by KairaKara101



Series: Vaorian Lance - An Alien Lance Fic [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adopted!Lance, Alien Lance, Alien!Lance, Alternate Dimension!Lance, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Appendixes, BAMF!Lance, Family History, Gen, Latino Lance (Voltron), Rebel!Lance, Vaorian!Lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2018-12-14 18:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11789055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KairaKara101/pseuds/KairaKara101
Summary: This includes character profiles, cultural notes, and timelines. You don't have to read this to understand the main story but it might deepen the story for you. Chapters will be updated as new data comes in. (There may be spoilers to the main story! Read at your own risk!)





	1. Lance's Profile

Name: Lance McClain  
Race: Vaorian  
Home Planet: Vaoria  
Age: 17  
Birthday: July 28  
Gender: Male  
Eye Color: Dark Blue  
Hair Color: Brown

Occupation:  
Blue Paladin (Currently)  
Fighter Pilot (Formerly)  
Rebel Fighter Squadron Leader (Formerly)

Affiliation:  
Team Voltron  
Rebel Forces (Formerly)

Vaorian Relatives:  
Unknown Father  
Unknown Mother  
Unknown Sister  
Unknown Pet

Earth Relatives:  
Fermín (Father)  
Aleta (Mother)  
Reyna (Older Sister)  
León (Younger Brother)  
Estela (Younger Sister)  
Raimundo (Grandpa)  
Jacinta (Grandma)  
Marcela (Aunt)  
Tonio (Uncle)  
Soraia (Aunt-in-Law)

Skills:  
Expert Sharpshooter/Marksman: Lance is deadly with the sniper rifle, along with the bow and arrow. However, give him a few minutes with a new type of gun and he'll be able to use it with ease. He is also trained in the ability to throw knives and sticks. Which is why the weapon he is most fond of are his silver needles.  
Expert Tactician: He was in charge of a Rebel Fighter Squad that demanded he make on the spot decisions. His Vaorian training also taught him skills of planning out plans of attack and defense.  
Expert Pilot: As a pilot of the Rebel Forces, he was considered to be one of the youngest pilots to fight against the Galra Forces. This skill is brought over to his ability to pilot Earth fighter ships in the simulators after a bit of practice.  
Master Spy: His ability to stealth was taught to him during his Vaorian training. He's good but sometimes he can slip up if he isn't careful.  
Master Martial Artist: His Vaorian training was heavy on the hand-to-hand combat. Also the training he learned at the Galaxy Garrison also helped.  
Master Acrobat: Lance has exceptional speed, endurance, and stamina. He is quite flexible.  
Multilingual: Lance has learned many languages from both his time on Earth and also during his Vaorian training. Lance is fluent in Vaorianese, English, and Spanish. He has semi-fluent in Altean, and Galran languages.

Equipment:  
Vaorian Gear:  
Shurisdevi: Lance's black quarterstaff that is made with the metals Maflite and Bustryx. This weapon can change shapes: simple stick, quarterstaff, bow, and one final unknown shape.  
Aerugisite: Lance's silver needles that is made with the metal Silvreit. This weapon can also change shapes: the simple needle, arrows, and daggers.  
Rebel Gear:  
Modified Laser Rifle: The standard rifle that is handed out to members of the Rebel Forces. Lance has taken to modifying it with the help of his engineer.  
Pilot Suit: The standard suit for all pilots of the Rebel Forces. This is the black suit that Lance is in when he crash landed on Earth.  
Voltron Gear:  
Paladin Suit: The standard suit for all paladins of Voltron.  
Bayard: Turns into a rifle.


	2. Hunk's Profile

Name: Hunk  
Race: Human  
Home Planet: Earth  
Age: 17  
Birthday: January 13  
Gender: Male  
Eye Color: Brown  
Hair Color: Dark Brown

Occupation:  
Yellow Paladin (Currently)  
Team Engineer (Formerly)  
Heavy Ordnance Specialist (Formerly)

Affiliation:  
Team Voltron

Earth Relatives:  
Unknown Father  
Unknown Mother

Skills:  
Expert Engineer: He is a mechanical and scientific genius. He has been able to recognize atomic signatures of atomic elements found on Earth and foreign elements. He built a device that could pick up foreign elements on Earth. He is also able to quickly learn about alien machinery without much difficulty.  
Expert Strength: He is the most physically powerful member on the team. He most likely possesses at least Olympic levels of muscular strength which helps him to carry his cannon.  
Expert Culinary Prowess: He can create many dishes from alien ingredients that are good for the human body and as well as being able to cater to other alien species.  
Master Perception/Interpersonal and Social Intelligence: He has good instincts regarding the nature of the people he encounters along with being able to perceive Pidge's disguise. He can also tell that something is wrong or bothering Lance. He has also shown the ability to help those out of panic attacks.  
Master Marksman: He quickly learned how to wield his Bayard's form and shot it with brutal efficiency.  
Eidetic/Photographic Memory: Hunk can process quite a large volume and levels of details that he can process are astounding.  
Multilingual: Hunk can speak, write, and read: Samoan, and English fluently.

Equipment:  
Garrison Gear:  
Voltron Geiger Counter: This is the counter that Hunk compiled together in order to track the foreign element that the team found on Earth.  
Voltron Gear:  
Paladin Suit: The standard suit for all paladins of Voltron.  
Bayard: Turns into a huge cannon.


	3. Pidge's Profile

Name: Pidge Gunderson (Katie Holt)  
Race: Human  
Home Planet: Earth  
Age: 15  
Birthday: April 3  
Gender: Female  
Eye Color: Brown  
Hair Color: Light Brown

Occupation:  
Green Paladin  
Team Inventor  
Stealth & Infiltration Specialist  
Computer Specialist

Affiliation:  
Team Voltron

Earth Relatives:  
Sam Holt (Father)  
Colleen Holt (Mother)  
Matt Holt (Brother)  
Bae Bae (Dog)

Skills:  
Expert Inventor: They are a technical genius. They have learned how to operate some of the most advance alien technologies on the fly.  
Expert Agility: They have the ability to be agile and graceful around their enemies. They are also fast on their feet allowing for quick attacks.  
Expert Espionage: They have shown quite a few skills in espionage and breaking into systems. It is shown when they broke into the Galaxy Garrison and also forge their own fake identification, medical records, and paper trails.  
Master Disguises: They have the ability to create disguises that manage to work even past Commander Iverson.  
Master Hand-to-Hand Combat: Pidge is capable of using hand-to-hand combat to duel veteran soldiers on even ground. This is due to their ability to focus on their flexibility, speed, intelligence, and creativity.  
Multilingual: Pidge can speak, write, and read: Italian, and English fluently. They can also decode different types of code. 

Equipment:  
Garrison Gear:  
Space Analysis Computer: This is the computer setup that Pidge created in order to locate their brother and father after the mission was declared a failure.  
Voltron Gear:  
Paladin Suit: The standard suit for all paladins of Voltron.  
Bayard: Turns into a small, arrow-shaped blade that can also function as a grappling hook.


	4. Keith's Profile

Name: Keith Kogane  
Race: Hybrid (Human, Galra)  
Home Planet: Earth  
Age: 18  
Birthday: October 23  
Gender: Male  
Eye Color: Blue-Gray  
Hair Color: Black

Occupation:   
Red Paladin   
Member of the Blade of Marmora (Legacy Member)

Affiliation:  
Team Voltron

Earth Relatives:  
Unknown Father  
Unknown Mother

Skills:  
Expert Martial Artist: Keith has shown to be extremely capable on the battlefield. He spends much of his free time honing his skills with the blade and combat skills.  
Expert Pilot: Keith is a pilot that relies heavily on his instincts and natural talent than on learned skill alone. He is considered to be a high-speed combat specialist.   
Expert Wrath: Keith has shown that sometimes in the heat of battle, that he would lose himself to his wrath and he would take on berserker-like mindset. He cannot make sound judgement when in this mindset.  
Master Demolitions: Keith has skills with explosives and can use them if given a chance.   
Master Guerrilla Fighter: Keith has a reckless demeanor and approach which can lead to some very interesting tactics.   
Galra Heritage: This allows Keith to use Galra technology that is specifically encoded to their species.  
Multilingual: Keith can speak, write, and read: Korean, and English fluently.

Equipment:  
Garrison Gear:  
Marmorite Blade: This is the blade that Keith's father gave to him, which was once his mother's. This blade turns into a single-edged backsword-style.  
Voltron Gear:  
Paladin Suit: The standard suit for all paladins of Voltron.  
Bayard: Turns into a double-edged sword.


	5. Shirogane's Profile

Name: Takashi Shirogane  
Race: Human  
Home Planet: Earth  
Age: 25  
Birthday: February 29  
Gender: Male  
Eye Color: Dark Gray  
Hair Color: Black (with white forelock)

Occupation:   
Black Paladin   
Leader of Paladins  
Slave Gladiator (Formerly)  
Exploration Pilot (Formerly) 

Affiliation:  
Team Voltron

Earth Relatives:  
Unknown Father  
Unknown Mother

Skills:  
Natural Leader: Shiro's personality shows that he is a natural born leader. He can calmly command his team and holds a commanding presence. He also has patience, but also the ability to form familial bonds with the rest of the paladins.  
Natural Pilot: Shirogane was the pilot of the Kerberos Mission. He was so legendary that aspiring pilots would put him on a pedestal. He can pilot both human ships, some alien ships, and the Black Lion.  
Expert Martial Artist: Shiro has shown to be extremely capable on the battlefield. The skills he honed while being a gladiator as kept him quite good at hand-to-hand combat. He has some really incredible athletic abilities like raw strength, great agility, speed, balance, and precision.  
Expert Tactician: Shiro has the ability to make decisions based on the situation. Has military tactics training, devises plans based on weak points.   
Expert Concealer/Actor: Shirogane has the ability to hide things from the paladins such as his PTSD and making sure that people see what he wants them to see. He has trouble actually hiding his PTSD from Lance since Lance knows what it looks like.  
Multilingual: Shiro can speak, write, and read: Japanese, and English fluently.

Equipment:  
Voltron Gear:  
Paladin Suit: The standard suit for all paladins of Voltron.  
Galra Tech Prosthetic Arm: This gives Shirogane the ability to cut through various dense materials such as metals. It can also be used to interface with Galra computers and systems.


	6. Allura's Profile

Name: Allura  
Race: Altean  
Home Planet: Altea  
Age: 20 (+10,000)  
Birthday: May 4  
Gender: Female  
Eye Color: Blue (with purple pupils)  
Hair Color: White

Occupation:   
Pilot of the Castle of Lions  
Princess of Altea

Affiliation:  
Team Voltron

Relatives:  
Alfor (Father)  
Unnamed (Mother)  
Coran (Guardian)

Skills:  
Master Tactician: She was tutored in the art of war as it became known that war was happening. She even urged her father to stand up and fight. Now she is in charge of the Paladins. There are still things she doesn't know and might make rash decisions as most learning tacticians.   
Master Pilot: She is capable of flying the Castle of Lions most likely due to the fact that she spend a considerable amount of time doing so before and during the war before her cyro sleep.   
Master Martial Artist: Due to her Royal blood, she was trained to be the leader of her people. Her tutors made sure that she was capable of fighting even the Gladiator Simulator.   
Master Mimic: Allura ability to use her natural limited shapeshifting ability allows her to blend into certain situations.   
Inept Magic: She never knew that she could wield magic or quintessences. However, she is powerful enough to withstand repeated blasts. Allura's magic is seen as pink lightening.   
Diplomat: Allura is somewhat familiar with diplomacy due to her tutoring. However, there are still some rough spots when she gets into a situation that she doesn't fully know how to respond to quite yet.  
Multilingual: Allura is fluent in Altean and a bit of Galra. Her ability to understand languages is due to the Castle of Lion's helping with the translations. 

Equipment:  
Voltron Gear:  
Personalized Suit: The standard suit that was made for her, should she go into the battlefield.  
Staff: She uses a staff to defeat her enemies.


	7. Coran's Profile

Name: Coran Hieronymus Wimbleton Smythe  
Race: Altean  
Home Planet: Altea  
Age: 600 (+10,000)  
Birthday: May 4  
Gender: Male  
Eye Color: Purple  
Hair Color: Orange

Occupation:   
Helmsman of the Castle of Lions  
Mechanical Engineer  
Altean Royal Family Advisor

Affiliation:  
Team Voltron

Relatives:  
Unnamed (Grandfather)

Skills:  
Expert Tactician: Coran is well versed in strategies and has most likely been the one to help teach Allura all she knows. These days, Coran will usually let Allura take control and merely advise her as he has done in the past for King Alfor.   
Expert Mechanical, Electrical, Astromechanical, and Computer Engineering: Due to him being there for the creation of the Voltron and the Castle of Lions, it is most likely that his grandfather taught him the ins and outs of the castle and lions. He is both able to repair and create things that would be needed. Along with Pidge and Hunk, there is nothing that will stop them from creating devices that are needed to fight their war.   
Master Pilot: He is capable of flying the Castle of Lions most likely due to the fact that he spends a considerable amount of time doing so before and during the war before his cryo-sleep. He has also been there for the creation of the ship so he knows the ins and outs to it.   
Master Martial Artist: Despite his ability to make it seem like he is merely comic relief, Coran is skilled at hand-to-hand combat as well. He secretly trained in the art of the dagger.   
Master Mimic: Coran ability to use his natural shapeshifting ability to allow him to blend into certain situations. Though he is more than capable of creating the whole disguise.  
Master Medic: He has skills with the medical pods and can quickly create antidotes for anything that the team might come across.   
Diplomat: Coran is the one that helped Allura learn about diplomacy but he wasn't usually one to be a diplomat since that was taken care of by other Alteans at the time. He mainly stayed by King Alfor's side as an advisor.   
Encyclopedia: He knows quite a lot about cosmic beasts and is well versed in xenobiology. He can understand and identify and memorize a vast amount of details of animals of all kinds from all across the galaxy.   
Multilingual: Coran is fluent in Altean and a bit of Galra. He can also understand the languages of past paladins. His ability to understand other languages is due to the Castle of Lion's helping with the translations. 

Equipment:  
Voltron Gear:  
Altean Uniform: The standard uniform that he was wearing when he went into cryo-sleep.   
Dagger: Coran has a dagger that he hides somewhere on his body.


	8. Earth Family and Friends

**Earth Family & Friends:**  
Father: Fermín – Ex-Military Soldier and an urban planner  
Mother: Aleta – Stay at home Mother  
Older Sister: Reyna – Studying to be a doctor  
Younger Brother: León  
Younger Sister: Estela

Grandpa: Raimundo – Retired sculptor  
Grandma: Jacinta – Retired tailor/seamstress  
Aunt: Marcela – Preschool teacher/daycare caregiver  
Uncle: Tonio – Mechanic and Fisherman  
Aunt-in-Law: Soraia - Inventor/Coder

Instructor: Lygia – Shooting instructor  
Martial Artist Champion: Masika – Lygia's girlfriend  
Store Owner: Brisia – Cute little lady that owns a little snack store and fabric store.  
Students: Sienna, Madisyn, Triston

**Things/Gifts Family Gives Lance:**

These were the things that the family gave to Lance before he left for the Garrison!

Mother: Hugs and words  
Father: Hugs and words  
Uncle: Hugs and a phone that has a star map loaded onto it, the main feature  
Aunt: Hugs and words  
Grandpa: Hugs and a leg strap to hold his weapons  
Grandma: Hugs and a green jacket  
Younger brother: Hugs and a small wood carving of a lion  
Younger sister: Hugs and a drawing  
Older sister: Hugs and a bag with his weapon and quiver of needles

**Galaxy Garrison:**

The Galaxy Garrison Pilots and Their Pronouns~

Pilot Cadet: Halvor Velten (They/Them), Arjan Malkus (He/Him), Anastasia (Nastya) Afanasievna (They/Them), Lai Xiaojing (She/Her), Billy Fraser (He/Him)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are any characters on this list that you would like to know more or see more of, feel free to leave a comment and I'll see what I can do.


	9. Planet Vaoria and Culture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here are my notes on Planet Vaoria so very heavy on the spoilers! This chapter will be updated as more information is created. <3
> 
> **UPDATED: May 9, 2018** with new infomation on the military, animals, currency, etc!

Vaoria is a planet in the Asteria Chronos Galaxy. 

Vaorians are like humans, but more scientifically advance especially in the medical field. 

**Biology**

Their biological makeup is very similar to that of humans. One of the main differences is that their blood has a purple-reddish tint to it. Secondly, they are heavily in tuned with quintessence.

Vaorians are a natural Quintessence conductor that can refine pure quintessences into a usable quintessence, but it damages the body if the body hasn't fully matured.  
\- The reason that he can feel a connection with the others is that he's more in tuned with Quintessence which runs through his body like a life force or cancer. It's technically a species thing, but it has to be cultivated. The ability to feel others connections is through training to become a Vaorian Warrior, therefore not every Vaorian can feel it well. However, they can all feel it to various degrees.  
\-- This, if used without proper care, can create heavy backlashes that destroy the body of the user.  
\--- They can offset the backlashes if they inject themselves with a medical medicine that helps to rebalance the quintessence inside their body.  
\-- It fully matures and gets fully cultivated at the age of 25.  
\-- They can harness the Quintessence into pure energy and use it as a weapon.  
\-- It is through meditation and gentle uses of Quintessence that allows for control over the Quintessence energy inside and outside of their body so it doesn't give them really bad backlashes unless they are being used as a conductor/refiner.

**Government**

The government is a monarchy with a Royal family, a council of Lords and Ladies, and a committee of the leading scientists and a committee of Commons.  
1\. Royal Family  
They have been the ruling family since the beginning.  
2\. Council of Lords and Ladies  
These are the Heads of the families that are prominent in the community.  
3\. Committee of Scientists  
These are the scientists that keep the community and planet in good condition.  
These people can also be a part of the Council of Lords and Ladies.  
4\. Committee of Commons  
These are the people and they bring up problems that the people have.

**Alliances**

They have alliances with Altea, Olkarion, and the Blade of Marmora.  
\- The alliance with Altea was because the Royal Families were very close friends and it continues into the future generations.  
\- The alliance with Olkarion was because of the scientists insisting on sharing their information to further both their civilizations.  
\- The alliance with the Blade of Marmora was because of Lance accidentally becoming friends with Galra!Keith when they were younger. Lance left quite an impression on Keith and some of the Blade of Marmora, mainly Thace and Ulaz.

**Military/Healer Ranks**

They have a military that is broken into two sections: Warrior and Healer

Vaorian Warrior Ranks: (based on the US Air Force Ranks)  
1\. Taurias Serico – Earth equivalent is that of General/Commander of the Air Forces (5 stars, special)  
2\. Taurias – Earth equivalent is that of General (4 stars, 0-10)  
3\. Haeras Taurias – Earth equivalent is that of Lieutenant General (3 stars, 0-09)  
4\. Ceuaris Taurias – Earth equivalent is that of Major General (2 stars, 0-08)  
5\. Brias Taurias – Earth equivalent is that of Brigadier General (1 star, 0-07)  
6\. Rieas – Earth equivalent is that of Colonel (swirl galaxy, 0-06)  
7\. Haeras Rieas – Earth equivalent is that of Lieutenant Colonel (silver exploding star, 0-05)  
8\. Ceuaris – Earth equivalent is that of Major (gold exploding star, 0-04)  
9\. Zetira – Earth equivalent is that of Captain (silver double strips, 0-03)  
10\. Primaris Haeras – Earth equivalent is that of First Lieutenant (silver strip, 0-02)  
11\. Seconris Haeras – Earth equivalent is that of Second Lieutenant (gold strip, 0-01)  
\- Vaorian Warriors are sworn to uphold an oath.  
\-- The oath is that they have a duty to protect their people while preserving their culture and history.  
\- Some Vaorian Warriors have the ability to enter Manic Berserker Rage (MBR) where their abilities and senses are heightened, but they sacrifice their sanity or morals.  
\-- This does not mean that they cannot use reason and logic when in combat. It means that they are less restrained and more willing to do anything to get the job done.  
\-- The only problem with this is that if the warrior isn't careful, they can lose themselves and never be able to regain who they were before.  
\- In order to advance in the ranks, there are multiple of ways to do so:  
\-- By merit – so if you do something to distinguish yourself to the people or the government, there is a chance that you'd advance up in ranks.  
\-- By trials – there are multiple of trials that a Vaorian warrior can take that can advance their ranks. Each trial is harder than the one before. Depending on the trial, Vaorian warriors will gain a cultural “tattoo” that will form due to the maturation of quintessence.  
\-- By promotion – a higher ranking officer can give recommendations for a rank promotion which would then come under examination from a joint group compromising of some from the Council of Lords and the two different committees. 

Vaorian Healer Ranks/Positions:  
1\. Hatte Resein are Head Researchers  
2\. Spitcia Surige are Specialist Surgeons  
3\. Normin Spitcia are Normal Specialist  
4\. Doctis are Doctors  
5\. Nurias are Nurses  
6\. Phisin Assirna are Physicians Assistant  
7\. Ieta(s) or Sidant(s) are Intern(s) or Student(s)

**Materials/Resources**

The metal that is used to make the cultural weapons of Vaoria is Maflite, Silvreit, and Bustryx.  
1\. A characteristic that the metals have on Vaoria is that they can change shape by altering the quintessence of the metal. These metals are abundant on Vaoria. AS they are malleable they are capable of being renewed with an intense process.  
2\. However, a downside to it is that it can only remember up to four forms.  
\- Maflite – A black metal that is mixed with Bustryx to make weapons.  
\- Silvreit – A silver metal that is used to make arrows, needles, and projectiles. This metal is able to be molded into more than four forms, however, if not done correctly it will not shift/morph correctly.  
\- Bustryx – A gold metal that is mixed with Maflite to make weapons.  
3\. Crystallinus – A crystal mineral that is found deep within the Vaorian terrain. This crystal is used for the currency. The crystal is hard to find mineral so only certain social classes in the Vaorian society have access to it.  
4\. Virlium – A metal that has a light blue tint that is used to make the currency on Vaoria. This metal is not as malleable like the other three metals mentioned above and performs like most metals on Earth. Only certain Minters are allowed to produce the coinage that the people use.

**Religion/Beliefs**

The Vaorians believe in Ophiuchi. An entity that created their planet and all life.

**Currency**

1\. They have thin crystal cards that are used similarly to credit cards but only those with lots of money can acquire.  
2\. Virlium is the metal used to make the different coinage.

**Language**

The Vaorians speak the Vaorianese language. They use symbols as a written language and mastery over the language can take years. Not even scholars have a mastery over the language as it constantly evolves.  
1\. Some Vaorianese words are:  
1\. Shiena – shut it or shut up/could also mean shit depending on context  
2\. Fusik – fuck  
3\. Primaris – first  
4\. Seconris – second  
5\. Thiero Yen – Thank you

**Known Vaorians**

\- Ferio Selari – King of Vaoria, black hair with slightly orange violet eyes  
\- Ikaira Selari – Queen of Vaoria, black hair with pale violet eyes  
\- Yurne Selari – Prince of Vaoria – 20 years old, he comes off as intimidating as he has the future of the planet on his shoulders. He does care once you get past his walls.  
\- Akrie Selari – Princess of Vaoria – 18 years old, she's really friendly and loves making friends. She cares deeply for her friends.  
\- Hali Nelairi – Lord of Vaoria, Father to Arva and Leka. Hatte Resein of Medical Pods.  
\- Nelaira Nelairi – Lady of Vaoria, Mother to Arva and Leka. Hatte Resein of Herbal Medicine.  
\- Arva Nelairi – Young Lady of Vaoria, Daughter of Hali and Nelaira, and Twin Sister to Leka. Healer and Squad Commander (formerly), Advisor  
\- Leka Nelairi – Young Lord of Vaoria, Son of Hali and Nelaira, and Twin Brother to Arva. Vaorian Warrior Rank Haeras Rieas, Squad Leader, Bodyguard  
\- Eraei Kelari – Taurias Serico of the Vaorian Forces. She from born from common birth but her dedication to her people and determination allowed her to rise the ranks and be the Commander that reported directed to the King and Queen of Vaoria.  
\- Reifer Touken – Taurias of the Vaorian Forces. He went missing with a group of Galra soldiers that were going to turn against the Empire.

**Known Vaorian Creatures**

Hydran – The Aqureorca that belongs to Lance and Assane.  
Kilras - The Renifore that belogns to Lance.  


**Zoology**

Aqureorca – A species of whale that looks similar to a blue whale on Earth. They can exist out of water and swim through water and air. Some of them have patterns like killer whales.  
Vargains – A species of animal that is similar to Dovekies on Earth. Which is weird considering Lance has a tendency to say “A hole bag of Vargains.”  
Renifore – A species of bird that are similar to Kestrels on Earth, however they're very big and can be trained to be rode on.


	10. Rebel Forces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the Alternate Dimension (Lance's Original Dimension)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've also updated CH. 9 with new information so if you haven't seen those feel free to go back and read it at your leisure. Enjoy the brief information on the Rebel Forces!

**Known Members:**  
Leaders: Alfor of Altea, Coran of Altea, & one other Unknown  
Squad Commander: Assane

**Rebel Fighter Beta Squadron:**  
Leader (Formerly): Lance   
Rebel One: Mirvif – Hazel eyes, short platinum blond pixie cut hair  
Rebel Two (Formerly)/Leader: Eylna – Lime green eyes, medium length brown hair

**Tech Team:**  
Technician/Engineer: Zalyx – A half elf and half machine. He has optical eyes that glow an electric blue, while his left arm and right leg are machines underneath the pinkish pale skin. He has short black hair with magenta tips. He currently lives on the Planet Xyndar at the Helix base with the Xyndarians.

**Headquarter/Base:**  
Spark of Hope – a battleship class ship. This becomes the Rebel Forces' last line of defense, and headquarters, against the Galra Forces.  
Helix Base – a base that is on the Planet Xyndar. The Helix Base is known for their manufacture of bio-tech equipment for the Rebel Forces.

**Ship:**  
Kiawo – a transport class ship. The ship can be used to transport people or cargo.  
Eriquis – a fighter class ship. These ships are used by the fighter squadrons in their battles against the Galra Forces.


End file.
